


Unexpected Gifts

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Alpha Andre, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Semir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Andre and Semir have been bonded for years with the knowledge that Semir is infertile.So why is he suddenly showing symptoms of a pregnant Omega?
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Rain has been pouring hard all day when Tom and Semir arrived to the crime scene. Responding vehicles surrounded an abandoned sedan halfway stuck in a muddy ditch facing the woods. It would be easy to miss, had it not been for the truckers who frequented the resting area nearby.

Semir parked the BMW behind one of the police cars and got out, Tom right in tow. The short turk hugged his jacket close as soon as the pounding rain showered him in coldness.

They walked up to one of the senior officers observing the scene.

“Afternoon, so what happened here?” Semir greeted the man and nodded towards the trapped vehicle.

“Hello, well, what you’re seeing is what we got.” The officer groused and guided the two detectives towards the car. Buried deep into the mud, it was apparent that the driver dumped it at a top speed with the entire front smashed in, damaging the engine beyond repair. Both driver and passenger door were wide open as one of the forensic photographers circled it and snapped a photo now and then.

“There were at least two people in the car, it’s unclear what caused the driver to crash, but they abandoned their vehicle in a rush, we found two pairs of footprints leading into the forest. Traces of blood both inside and outside the car show that both occupants suffered injuries. At the moment, we have nothing more than that.” The officer said.

“Did anyone witness anything?” Tom asked while Semir slowly and carefully slid down into the ditch to get a closer look at the car.

“The trucker who called it in mentioned a white Volkswagen leaving the scene just as he pulled in, but he couldn't remember the number plates, so that's a dead end.“ 

Semir walked around the car, trying not to slip in the thick mud when he noticed a large dent in the rear left side of the vehicle. 

“Did the driver mention seeing any damage to the white Volkswagen front bumper? There's damage above the rear wheel. “ Semir brushed his finger over the sunken metal.

“Not to my knowledge, but we haven’t asked, there were no traces of white paint anywhere around the dent, so the damage could have happened in the past and has nothing to do with the accident.” The officer responded.

“The impact could have been light enough to make a dent leaving no traces of paint.” Semir pointed out. “Have you searched for the occupants yet?” Tom asked.

The officer nodded.” We have several officers searching the perimeter.” Tom ran down the embankment to join his partner, so the officer left to finish his report.Semir leaned inside the car and knelt on the passenger seat, holding the headrest.

“What are you doing in there?” Tom asked, bending down to look inside at his partner. Semir had his arm shoved in the gap between the two seats, rummaging underneath it.

“Checking under the seats, things always end up in there when you crash.” Semir smiled when his fingers found something and he pulled out a small leather wallet.”Aha.”

“Impressive.” Tom whistled. “Personal experience I presume?” 

Semir crawled back out of the car. “Yeah, from crashing with you,” He opened the wallet and searched for an ID card.

Tom looked towards the wooded area, seeing several officers return from the search.

“Did you find them?!” The senior officer called out.

“They must have gone further in!” The officers reported back and walked out of the forest, all completely soaked.

Tom shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling cold just from looking at them. He turned back to Semir just as the short turk held up a driving license in front of his face. “We know at least one of them now, Konrad Hessel, 35.”

Looking at the details, Tom grabbed the license from him while Semir took several steps closer to the woods, looking in.

“With how deep those woods are and the two of them injured, I think we’ll be calling for cadaver dogs before long. Why would they run in the forest instead of trying to flag someone down?” He said thoughtfully, drumming his fingers against his leg.

The thick woods stretched for miles upon miles down this section of a highway, it would be easy to get lost in there even if you were familiar with the area.

Tom handed the driving license to one of the crime scene investigators, shrugging helplessly at their irritated look at his lack of protective gloves.

“They could have been pushed off the road like you said.” Tom argued, approaching his partner. “If they’re being pursued, then it would explain why they bolted right after the crash.”

“Well, at least they’re not Omegas, do you know how difficult it would be to hide if your pheromones are all over the place when you start to panic? It’s an instinct for an Omega to do that if they’re scared, it either overwhelms the attacker’s senses or attracts the Omega’s partner.” Semir said and Tom looked at him quizzically.

“How do you know they’re not Omegas? It didn’t say it on the driving license.” He inquired.

Semir turned to his partner confusedly.

“You didn’t smell it in the car? Alpha scent is really strong in there, they must have been really stressing out if it’s holding on hours after the fact.”

Tom blinked.

“I didn’t smell anything.”

“Really?” Semir asked disbelievingly “I can still smell it over here.” He insisted.

His partner shook his head and looked at Semir amusedly. “Maybe we should just send you in the forest to look for them and not cadaver dogs.” Tom turned around and climbed out of the ditch, heading back to the car.

Semir stood there completely confused and his eyes wandered back to the car.

He could definitely smell the overpowering scent of a stressed Alpha which lingered in the air like a heavy cologne. It was so strong in fact, it made him almost sick. How could Tom not smell it?

As he climbed up after his partner, he overheard him talking to the senior officer again.

“Give us a call if you end up finding anything - oh and my partner believes that the individuals in the car could have been Alphas.”

The officer looked over at Semir quizzically.

“Really? How?”

Semir scowled at his partner, Tom shrugged with a smile.

“I could smell it, that’s all I can tell you.” Semir said and the officer looked him up and down like some exhibition.

“Nobody smelled anything near the car, are you certain?” He questioned the detective. 

“Of course I am, why is it so hard to believe?” Semir snapped, getting increasingly irritated with the man.

“It’s not.” The officer complied, still giving him an odd look.”It’s just a bit unusual. Sensitive nose like that is usually expecting Omega’s trait.” Semir glared at Tom who was struggling not to laugh as the officer stood with his back to him “So, you’re pretty fortunate, that’s useful in this line of job.” The officer smiled and bid them both goodbye.

Semir elbowed his snickering partner as they walked back to the car.

“Stop laughing you idiot, I don’t see what’s funny about this.” He said, irked.

Tom stopped by the passenger door, grinning at his partner widely, ignoring the irritated look.

“So, are we stopping by a pharmacy on the way back?”

Semir got in the car wordlessly and slammed the door shut behind him, Tom following in suit, still smiling to himself. They put on their seatbelts and Semir started the car. It didn’t immediately move and Tom looked over at his partner and saw him staring at the steering wheel intently, before shaking his head and putting the car in gear.

They drove down the highway without saying much and it wasn’t until the signs for the city of Koln appeared before them, that Semir broke the silence.

“There’s no way I could be pregnant.” He said more to himself than to his partner. Tom looked at him curiously.

“Hm?”

“I’m not in a denial, Tom, okay? I just _know_ that I _can’t_.” Semir added, his voice resounding with discomfort over the topic. “I’ve had problems for years, but you know...still had heats.” Semir stared at ahead, avoiding his partner’s gaze awkwardly.

“ _Had_?” Tom asked softly.

Semir nodded.

“Had my last one two months before I went to Mallorca with Andre, so it’s been around two years now.”

“I see. Does Andre know?” 

Semir shifted in his seat awkwardly. “Yeah, he does, not exactly _why_ , but he knew I had issues before so I just left it at that.” He couldn’t bear the thought of Andre knowing his infertility was the Alpha’s fault.

Andre accepted that they’d never have kids of their own much better than Semir had expected him to, but he guessed Andre just didn’t want to make him upset.

Uncomfortable silence set between them. They arrived at the station shortly after and both swiftly got out of the car. Semir wanted nothing more than to focus on the case at hand and just forget the sourness this conversation left in his mouth. Tom kept giving him those sad looks and Semir genuinely regretted saying anything, feeling as though just leaving him at his teasing would have been much better than seeing the pity in his partner’s eyes.

\----

He went straight to his office and ignored the questionable looks his colleagues gave him at his wordless entrance; he slammed the door behind him as soon as he reached the safety of the office, nearly shattering the glass. He dropped in his chair with a sigh, grateful that Andre was still out on his own assignment and he had time to gather his bearings over the whole incident.

Not long after, Tom followed him in, opening and closing the door behind him with more care than he did a moment ago.

“Andrea just told me that the search for those two missing just begun, apparently they brought in specially trained search dogs.” He walked by Semir, sitting down at the opposite desk.” Looks like they took your advice to heart.”

Semir nodded without a comment and pulled out some unfinished paperwork from a drawer. He only got through a short section, tapping his pen against the desk restlessly, before he felt Tom’s eyes on him and looked up.

“What?” He asked

“Why don’t you just take the pregnancy test anyway?” Tom said frankly.

The tapping stopped, and Semir sighed in frustration.

“Tom, I thought I made myself clear in the car…”

“What’s wrong with making sure?” Tom pressed on, staring at his partner intently. “Or do you seriously think you developed sensitivity to an Alpha scent overnight?”

Semir dropped the pen and it clanked as it hit the desk.

“Maybe I did, how should I know?! Don’t you think I’d be able to tell myself if something was going on? Besides the sensitivity there’s absolutely nothing else! Everything’s as it always was.” Semir snapped. “Just drop it already.”

Tom slowly crossed his arms across his chest.” Fine, I’m just trying to help you. It’s obvious you’re having some doubts, taking the test would at least clear things up, but whatever you want, stay stubborn.” He shrugged and went to work on his own paperwork.

Semir huffed in frustration and picked up his pen again, doing the same, even though it was nearly impossible to focus and not long after their talk, the turk ended up storming out of the room, trying to ignore the curious stares from his colleagues. He just needed to go outside, clear his head and just stop thinking about the possibility that Tom could be right.

However, before he made it outside, he nearly collided with his mate, who must have just returned. Andre grabbed his arm as Semir stumbled back and nearly tripped.

“Whoa there, Semir, careful. What’s the rush?” Andre asked, squeezing his bicep lightly. “You okay?” His mate observed the distressed look on his face.

It took every ounce of self control in Semir’s body not to spill out everything and drown the gnawing thoughts in the comforting embrace of his lover, but he didn’t want to give Andre any false hopes the same way he had given himself.

“Yeah, we just got a new case, so I’m a bit distracted, sorry.” He smiled sheepishly. “What are you working on, anyway?”

Andre looked at him oddly and Semir felt his chest tighten in anxiety. 

“I thought I told you? That biker gang again and I’m putting the word ‘gang’ in there with reservation, they’ve been bothering some local kids for a while, so I went over there to give them a warning.” Andre explained and pulled Semir closer with his grip still on the Omega’s bicep, to give him a brief peck on the lips. “New case got you really distracted, didn’t it?” He smiled.

Semir blinked and chuckled, stone of relief falling off his chest.

“Yeah, a bit too much.” He admitted, before he could say anything further, Andre’s attention was pulled towards Herzberger walking by and his mate called out to him.

“Hey, Hotte, hold up a minute, I want to have a word with you!” He squeezed Semir’s shoulder, glancing at him with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Semir, I’ll talk with you later, alright, little bird?” 

Semir nodded and stepped aside, letting his lover rush after the older officer.

Sure that going outside would not help him clear his head now, Semir ended up just turning back and going back to his office. Tom asked him if he was alright since his earlier abrupt leave, but didn’t push the matter further and Semir was grateful for that.

\---

They remained at the office for another hour before heading out for one last patrol, The case of the two Alphas remained at a standstill and no progress reported by the evening, by the time Semir was on his way to join Andre in the car, they have found no traces of the missing individuals and the search dissolved.

As Andre drove them home, Semir sat beside him with his arm resting against the window, still thinking about the day’s events. Andre looked at him occasionally and Semir did his best to distract the conversation from his well being as much as possible. 

They drove past several open stores at this late hour and a thought kept gnawing at Semir’s mind.

He chewed on his lower lip, eyes darting over the various store names.

When he saw the telltale cross sign lit up ahead, he turned to Andre.

“Can you stop by the pharmacy? I need to pick up something real quick.” He requested.

“Pharmacy? Are you feeling alright? You’ve been antsy all day.” Andre looked him over. Semir rolled his eyes at the window. Does he have to question everything?

“Yes, I’m fine. I just need to grab more suppressants.” He explained.

“I don’t know why do you still take those, they’re not good for you.” Andre scowled at his mate.

“Yeah, well, when they take Omega cops as seriously as everyone else I will take a note of that, but until then it’s the only way I can do my job properly, Andre.” Semir shot back, Andre’s frown deepened, but he parked the car in front of the store, regardless.

“You didn’t take them before.” Andre said lowly as Semir got out of the car, the Omega paused and turned to his lover.

“I didn’t have to _before_.” Semir snapped and shut the door, leaving Andre staring at after him wordlessly. He’d find time to feel guilty later. He entered the pharmacy and glanced up at the signs, finding the desired aisle, he walked past the neatly piled suppressants at the front of the store.

\----

“Right.”

Semir exhaled sharply, the pregnancy test laying on the table before him. He made sure to throw out the packaging before they went home, so Andre wouldn’t somehow stumble upon it. He felt stupid for going through with this, but like Tom had said, what harm would it do just to make sure? 

He picked up the item gingerly, turning it around in his hands. but stopping quickly and rolling his eyes.

“What am I doing? It’s a pregnancy test, not a bomb.” He muttered to himself. He glanced at the bathroom, hearing the shower. Then he looked at the pregnancy test again and shoved it in his pocket. He’d do it after Andre got out of the shower.

As soon as Andre was done, he went pretty much straight to the bedroom, fortunately for Semir, his mate was still sulking after their conversation in the car so he left Semir be since they returned.

So Semir walked in the bathroom and made sure to lock the door behind him, not that Andre would try to come in anyway, but Semir felt better with the door locked.

He took a deep breath and plucked the lid off of the pregnancy test.

After taking it, he went ahead and took a shower, anxiously glancing at the counter top the entire time. By the time he was done with his shower and picked up the test, it was still showing little blinking hourglass. Semir sighed.

“Semir, I’m making coffee, do you want some?!” He nearly dropped the test, Andre’s shout from the kitchen startling him.

“Y-yeah, thanks!” He called back and quickly tucked the test between various bottles on one of the top shelves, hiding it amongst them. 

When he walked over to the living room, Andre placed his cup on the table without a word and went back to the kitchen. Semir watched him gloomily move about and seeing that his mate definitely wasn’t going to be in a good mood tonight, he took his cup and retreated to the bedroom.

\---

After a while Semir heard the bedroom door opening and he raised his eyes to his mate. Upon the curious look from his Omega, Andre raised an eyebrow.”What?” He asked and walked over to his side of the bed, sitting down.

Smile spread across Semir’s lips and he went back to reading his magazine, flipping to another page.

“Nothing, just thought you would occupy the couch for the night with the way you’ve been around me since we got back.” He teased.

Andre made an exasperated sound and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t give yourself too much credit, Semir, if anyone’s been on the edge all day, it was you.” He said and took off his shirt, revealing a well-muscled torso and Semir observed him appreciatively, no matter how many times he’d seen Andre’s body, he always enjoyed the sight when it was given.

“I haven’t been on the edge at all, I told you we just got a new case.” Semir argued and flipped to the next page of his magazine that he wasn’t really paying attention to anymore.

“You mentioned that, yes. What is it about again?” Andre folded his shirt and placed it on a chair by the bed. Semir threw him a side look.

“Since you are bursting with interest to know, we found a dumped car, driver and his passenger were missing.” He explained as Andre pulled down the blanket to climb underneath it.

“Where was that? At one of the rest stops?” His mate suggested off handedly.

“Near one actually, we found that dead girl around that area couple years back if you remember.” Semir said.

“Mhm, sort of.” Andre placed his arms behind his head, getting comfortable. “The one her father killed.” He recalled.

“Yeah.” Semir affirmed. “We found the car there, looks like the occupants abandoned it after being chased off the road. Now that I think about it…” He looked at the ceiling in thought and then turned to his lover. “Did we ever have a case of kidnapped Alphas?”

Andre hummed and then shook his head at Semir. “Not that I can remember, but I’m pretty sure it can happen.” The Alpha said. “Why are you asking, were they Alphas?”

Semir nodded and paused midway. _Well, at least he believed they were Alphas._

“Well, not one hundred percent, but we suspect it, yeah.” He said finally. 

“It’s definitely possible to kidnap an Alpha, probably easier than kidnapping an Omega to be honest.” Andre shrugged.

“Really? Why do you think that?” Semir asked, looking at his lover curiously.

“For one, we don’t have the same physical reaction to stress as you do, so when something goes down, there’s no way to just spread your pheromones all over the place and hope someone will come running to help. Second, all it takes to disarm an Alpha is the smell of Omega in heat, that’s spontaneous rut in an instant and any capability of self control goes out of the window. That’s where being already bonded with an Omega comes in handy.” 

Semir made a sound of protest when Andre plucked the magazine out of his hands and threw it on a nightstand, so he could pull his mate down for a lazy kiss.

When he pulled away, Semir ran his hand through Andre’s hair affectionately.

“Because you stopped having ruts after we bonded?” He asked softly, aware that his infertility was likely the cause.

“Yeah, it’s honestly a relief not having to worry about losing control whenever there’s an Omega in heat close by when I got my own.” He pressed his lips against his mate’s jaw, Semir returning his lover’s affectionate ministrations with fluttering kisses of his own.

Andre moved to lie between his mate’s legs, Semir automatically spreading them further to make room for his eager lover as Andre helped him remove his shirt and a kissed a trail down his neck, to his chest, down to his stomach and Semir felt a flutter at the feeling of his Alpha’s lips on his stomach, warmth spreading across his cheeks as arousal overcame him.

They took it slow that night, agonizingly slow to Semir’s liking. Andre fucked him with long delayed thrusts, dragging out the tortuous pace to the point of Semir threatening him with violence if he didn’t get a move on. Andre just laughed and changed angle of his thrusts, causing the Omega to moan obscenely, only when he was a near sobbing mess did Andre finally take mercy on him and pulled the Omega up on his lap, fucking him vigorously until much to their mutual surprise, Andre’s knot grew within the writhing body and they were both left gasping as it finally caught on, halting Andre’s thrusts. They both looked down at where their bodies were now unintentionally trapped together and then their eyes met and both men laughed breathlessly.

“Well, that hasn’t happened in a long while…” Semir’s chuckle was cut off with a throaty moan when his mate shifted slightly underneath him to get more comfortable for the wait it would take for the knot to go down.

When Andre kissed him with excitement, Semir looked at him in dazed confusion. “Why are you so happy about this? We have to go to work at six, this is going to drag on for hours.” He shook his head, but smiled regardless.

Andre was grinning at him stupidly.

“Then we’ll call in sick, you are already looking pretty feverish there.”

Semir laughed, cheeks still flushed. Andre wrapped his arms around his lover’s middle, Semir’s arms embracing his mate around his neck. They pressed their foreheads together.

“You’re such an idiot.” Semir whispered against his lips.

\----

As expected, the knot held on through the night and when Andre finally managed to slip free, causing them both to groan, Semir saw the clock hit 5:30AM. He hid his face in the pillow with a whine. Andre kissed his shoulder compassionately and laid beside him equally exhausted. They only managed to fall asleep in their locked position for two hours and it wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, Semir was extremely sore and the desire to call in sick was stronger than ever.

But he figured that Tom wouldn’t be too happy about his inability to work because his mate somehow managed to knot him after being unable to do it for two years.

Yeah, that wouldn’t sound good.

Despite his screaming limbs, Semir dragged himself out of the bed, feeling definitely more rested than Andre who was already passed out again. He spent good portion of the night holding Semir in his lap while he dozed off and being hard all night definitely didn’t help with falling asleep.

Semir limped towards the bathroom, urgently needing a shower amongst other things. When he got out of the tub with a wince, he remembered why mated pairs needed several days off during heats. Walking wasn’t on his favourite to do list today.

As he went over to the sink to brush his teeth, his eyes fell on the pregnancy test still laying between the bottles on a shelf. He completely forgot about it.

With hesitation, Semir reached for the pen like tube, his heart beating wildly in his chest. It was almost absurd how anxious he was to look at the small item in his hands. 

“Let’s just get it over with” He muttered and with a sharp exhale, turned the test around to look at the result.

.

.

.

.

_Pregnant, 2-3_

Semir’s hand shook, and quickly he placed the test back on the counter before he could drop it on the floor in shock that overtook him in that moment.

He felt his knees buckling underneath him, so he carefully lowered himself to the cold tiles of the bathroom floor and took several shaky breaths.

 _This shouldn’t be possible_ , he shook his head vehemently; he was infertile; he knew it; he didn’t have heats anymore, how could he get pregnant without a heat? He held his head in his hands, trying to put himself together, but soon he felt tears rolling down his cheeks and couldn’t stop it. 


	2. Chapter 2

When the office door flew open, Tom nearly had a heart attack and dropped his neatly stacked paperwork which went flying all around the room. He looked at Semir angrily.

“What’s up with you, can’t you open the door like a normal human b- Semir?” His anger died on his tongue, upon seeing Semir’s absolutely horrified expression. His partner closed the door, anxiously shutting the blinds, Tom's eyes followed him worriedly the entire time until Semir came to stand before him.

“Okay, whatever you think I did, I'm pretty sure I didn't…” Tom muttered, but Semir raised his finger to shush him.

“Regardless of how absolutely ridiculous your suggestion was yesterday, I decided to give it a try and I knew from the get go it wouldn’t work.” Semir said quickly, right in Tom’s face.

It took him a second to understand what was Semir talking about.

“You took the pregnancy test?” The Alpha asked.

“I did” Semir nodded.

“Okay.” Tom said neutrally.

“I knew it wouldn’t work.” Semir repeated.

“Okay, well that’s…” Tom tried to say, but then Semir pulled out the pregnancy test out of his pocket and nearly poked his partner’s eyeball out with it. "Oh.."

“I’m 2 to 3 weeks! 'Oh' is right! What the hell am I going to do?!” Semir whined anxiously, grabbing Tom by the collar a little bit too tightly.

“Let’s start with not strangling your partner, that's a bit unhelpful.” Tom gasped, grabbing for Semir’s death grip and prying his hands off his throat. "Jesus."

Semir quickly retreated.

“Sorry, I’m really on edge with all of this happening.” He grimaced apologetically. "This wasn't meant to be possible in the first place, I was told I couldn't have kids, I knew I couldn't-"

"And now you're expecting one, yeah," Tom nodded with a wince. “Understandable, I’m guessing you didn’t tell Andre.” He noted, taking in the panic and Semir’s desperation to keep it hush-hush.

“Oh, no, no, no, not yet.” Semir explained. "I don't want to get ahead of myself, I hoped to keep it quiet until I'm sure."

“What do you mean? You just had a positive test.” Tom nodded at the pregnancy test Semir was still holding.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean it's going to...go all the way through, you know?” Semir gestured wildly.

Tom reached out to squeeze his shoulder gently.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Semir. You just gotta be careful."

The short Turk exhaled loudly and ran a hand down his face.

"I hope Andre's going to be as calm about it as you are, because I sure as hell am absolutely losing my mind."

Tom observed the pathetic pile of emotions that his partner was being and walked over towards him, guiding him towards his chair. “Alright, sit down before you start hyperventilating. The last thing I want is have Andre storming in here thinking you had a heart attack.”

“Andre’s not going to be storming anywhere, he’s probably fallen asleep in his office by now.” Semir smiled tiredly.

Tom glanced at the office in question and placed his hands on the Omega’s shoulders, patting them. “Sounds rough, eventful evening yesterday?” The Alpha chuckled.

Semir shook his head with a grin.”The guy is able to get up at the crack of dawn just so he can go for a run and function normally for the rest of the day, but goes into a first rut after two years and looks like a corpse.”

"First one in two years? Damn." His partner whistled and returned to his desk. “Ruts are pretty exhausting, you shouldn't take it lightly.”

“I didn't take it lightly.” 

Tom threw him a disappointed look. "Really Semir."

"What, I'm stressed, I can afford bad jokes."

There was a knock on the door and Andrea popped her head in. “I just got a call from the guys looking for those two missing Alphas, they found a body, but it’s not one of them, the victim has been there for a while, also an Alpha. They're still on the scene.”

Tom and Semir exchanged a look. “I’m starting to think that the forest is cursed.” Tom muttered.

Both detectives got to their feet and rushed out of the door.

\-----

Semir followed the police car guiding them through a remote forest road until they could see the flashing emergency lights ahead. As they came to a stop, Semir saw the small crowd gathered in a close circle. As soon as he exited the car, he smelled the intense scent of an Alpha, but right away it smelled off and Semir’s hand shot up to his face in attempt to block it out. Tom glanced over at him.

“Are you alright?” He asked as they approached the group of officers, surrounding what was undoubtedly the body of a deceased Alpha. Soon the smell hit him too and Tom grimaced.

”Eugh, what the hell is that? That's disgusting!” The officers on the scene turned their attention towards them upon Tom's exclamation, some of them wore face masks while others didn’t, likely Betas who were not affected by the scent. Beneath them laid the decaying corpse. Semir audibly gagged behind Tom and his partner threw him a worried glance, motioning to him to stay behind.

“It’s the victim, we’re not sure what’s causing the odor, but it seems like it’s still releasing its pheromones and it’s causing all Alphas and Omegas to get sick, so if you’re either of those, I suggest you stay back.” Said an obvious Beta officer, the man standing casually above the deceased without a mask.

Tom approached the body with his shirt raised over his nose and saw the severe discoloration all over the partially nude corpse.

“Any idea what killed him?” He muffled through the shirt. Throwing his partner a look every now and then to ensure he wasn't as unwell as Tom suspected he was. Semir hesitated behind him, wanting to examine the body as his duty told him to, but his pregnant state was making it nearly impossible to step any closer.

“The doctor that examined him at first suspects he was beaten to death, but unfortunately the odor made her too sick before she could say more, so we’re waiting for another medical examiner to arrive.” Responded one of the Alphas, his eyes watering despite the mask covering his face.

“Who found him? We haven’t seen any houses on the way.” Tom asked.

The Alpha officer pointed somewhere vaguely behind him.

“An elderly couple on a walk, they own a cottage further down that road. Fortunately, they were both Betas, so the smell didn’t affect them and they stumbled right across the body. It’s likely he was dumped here after being killed elsewhere.”

“I see, we’ll talk to them later, Semir-” Tom turned around to speak to his partner, only to see him stumbling away and promptly emptying his stomach behind a tree.

Tom pursed his lips and turned back to the group.”So, where’s their cottage again? I think we’ll just drive down there while we’re here.”

The group of officers looked at Semir with concern. “It’s just down this road - is he okay? He looks like he’s about to collapse.” The Beta pointed at the short Turk leaning heavily against the tree. Tom bolted in his partner’s direction.

“He’s fine, just sensitive to smell!” He called out reassuringly and grabbed Semir around his middle, holding him up before he could fall over into his own sick. “Jesus Christ, Semir, why didn’t you just go back to the car?”

Semir groaned in response. Tom tightened his hold on his partner, ready to carry him if he didn't have any other choice, the Omega's steps wavering dangerously while Tom carefully guided him to the car.

“Give me your keys, you can’t even stand up, let alone drive.” Tom smiled awkwardly at the group staring at them, dragging Semir along towards the BMW. “We'll be back soon!” He gave the group a quick wave and pushed Semir inside the car, running around to the driver’s side.

Semir ran a hand down his face while Tom adjusted the driver’s seat to his height.

”I think I’m gonna be sick again.” The Turk croaked. Tom got in and shut the door behind him.

“On your way to being a great parent already, Semir.” He scowled at his partner and turned the ignition on.

\-----

By the time they arrived at the cottage, Semir already felt a lot better and after making sure he didn’t get any sick on him, walked ahead to knock on the door. An elderly woman in her 70s opened the door, looking at them curiously.

“Can I help you?” She asked.

“Yes, we’re from the highway police,” Semir said. They showed her their badges. “We were told that you were the one who found the body a while ago.”

She visibly paled in her face, but nodded.”Yes, I was walking my dog with my husband when we found it…. but we already told your colleagues that we haven’t seen anyone suspicious around.”

“I see.” Semir acknowledged, frowning slightly.”Are you familiar with the area? Are there any other buildings around here?”

She hummed in thought and pointed somewhere behind Tom and Semir.

“There are two more cottages around fifteen minutes down that way, after that there’s only the village thirty minutes away. I’m not aware of anything other than that, maybe the ranger’s house, but that’s been abandoned ever since Michael died, that was his house.”

“Can you show us where it is?” Tom joined in.

“You can’t get there by car anymore, the road’s been completely overgrown, and it’s at least a three-hour hike on foot. Michael was always a loner. I can’t help you more than that.” The lady explained. 

“Alright well,” Semir looked at his partner, gathering that the woman wasn’t interested in getting more involved than she already had.”Thank you for your help.”

She nodded promptly and shut the door.

Tom thrusts his hands in the pockets of his pants as they walked away.”We should check that house anyway, maybe the two missing Alphas are there?” He suggested.

“Tom, something wasn’t right about that body. It didn’t just reek of its own pheromones, it was covered in Alpha scent.” Semir looked at his partner in worry.

“The guy might have been attacked by other Alphas.” Tom pointed out.

“He smelled as if he, rubbed himself against other Alphas or something.” Semir said and Tom grimaced.”Or as if they were piled upon one another. It just smelled like more than one person.”

“We’ll check the morgue report when they clean him up. Let’s head back and grab something to eat, can't have you starving your baby already.” Tom patted his partner on the back as they walked back to the car.

"It's likely the size of a peanut at the moment, not a baby yet." Semir pointed out. Tom shrugged.

"Peanut or baby, I'm still a responsible uncle."

Semir chuckled.

The two detectives were heading back to the station when Tom’s phone rang. Semir looked over from the passenger seat, abandoning the paperwork the officers gave him on the scene as Tom picked it up.

“Kranich.” His partner answered, his brows furrowed moments later at the apparent bad news.”Alright, we’re on our way.” He thrust the phone back in his pocket and Semir watched him with concern waiting for the news. Tom looked over at him.”They just found a dumped bike near where we found the car two days ago, rider’s missing.”

Semir sighed.

“How much do you want to bet that it’s another Alpha?” He closed the folder in his hands. His partner only gave him an unsettled look and said nothing.

\----

When Tom pulled up at the spot, there was only one patrol car, the officer talking with a witness. Almost immediately after getting out of the car Tom perked up “What is that smell?”

Semir looked at him confused. He sniffed experimentaly.

“I don’t smell anything, what do you mean?”

Tom inhaled deeply, pleased smile spreading across his lips.

“Wow, that's really good.” He exhaled. “I can’t describe it, but I can tell you that it's really _alluring_.” His eyes turned to the forest.

“Are you sure you are not pregnant? Because I don’t smell anything at all.” Semir shook his head with a disbelieving smile and walked to the officer while his partner continued to sniff the air like a hound dog.

“So what happened here?” Semir asked and the officer bid his goodbye to the witness and the man left.

“Apparently the biker was driving down the road without any problems when he suddenly swerved to the right and crashed. Before the driver could stop and help him, he'd seen the biker run into the forest as if he was running for his bare life.” The officer explained, pointing at the crashed bike.

“The biker crashed intentionally?” Semir inquired in disbelief. Glancing at his partner who was staring into the forest intently.

The officer nodded.

“Seems to be that way, he did not try to pick up his bike either, the witness said that he just ran straight into the forest once he got to his feet, without looking back.”

“I see, that’s odd, we'll take a look with my partner, thank you for calling us…” Semir looked back to where Tom was a moment ago and saw his partner was gone. It wasn’t until he looked properly towards the fallen bike when he saw the familiar black coat disappearing into the forest.

“ _What the hell is he doing_ …?” Semir muttered and the officer looked at him strangely.”Thanks again, we'll take it from here!” The turk at last took off after his partner upon seeing him disappear further into the forest. The officer shrugged and got into his car.

“Tom, where are you going?!” Semir called out, stumbling over the soft patches of the forest floor.

He received no response, his partner just continued to walk further in and Semir felt suddenly very uneasy, something was horribly wrong.

He ran to his partner and grabbed his arm, shocked when Tom shrugged him off with a harsh tug and kept walking, Semir caught the distant hollow look in his eyes and froze up. Something was messing with the Alpha’s senses, he was completely zoned out.

He tried to grab for Tom's arm again, but the result was same as the last one, Tom shrugged him off with ease and it became apparent to Semir that being gentle wasn't going to be an option. He couldn't risk his partner wandering off and potentially hurting himself.

With a frustrated groan, Semir kicked Tom in the back of his knees, forcing him to the ground. The Alpha didn’t let out any sound of pain from the impact, showing how severely he was under whatever spell this was. Semir smacked him across the face in an attempt to snap him out of it, but Tom remained unafected and already began pushing himself to his feet.

“Really sorry about this, Tom.” Semir muttered and pressed his knee between Tom’s shoulder blades and forcefully slamming him against the forest ground, grateful that Tom wasn’t such a tank as Andre and restricting him was possible.

“How do I make you snap out of it?” The turk muttered helplessly, unsure what was causing his partner to completely lose control like that.

All Tom said before he lost control was that he smelled something good, yet Semir smelled absolutely nothing and-

A thought hit him.

All the victims were Alphas, all disappeared into the forest. Was it possible that the culprit could be in fact, an Omega? Semir wouldn't be able to catch the scent of an Omega in heat, but an unmated Alpha?

“Why couldn't you have hooked up with someone already, you donkey! Now what I'm supposed to do!” He snapped and pressed his knee against Tom’s back harder as the Alpha struggled to get him off his back. He would need help, there was no way he could stop Tom if he went into rut.

"We're finding you a goddamn date after this is over...." Semir muttered, pulling out his phone and dialing the headquarters to call for help.

Once he was promised backup, he dropped the phone focused on restraining his partner who only continued to struggle more, the Alpha letting out a feral growl. Semir frowned and dug his knee into his partner's spine, muffling his protests.

"I know you're horny, but I doubt that booty call is going to be worth it if I let you go." He patted his back apologetically.

Another growl.

"Thank god I'm bonded already, this would be really awkward otherwise." Semir muttered, slapping Tom's hand away as it grabbed at him blindly.

\----

It felt like eternity passed, before there were sounds of someone running towards him.

“Semir!”

He froze in shock at the sound of his lover’s voice. He asked for backup, he told them no Alphas, he told them....

But Andre was there and running as fast as he could to get to them and there was nothing Semir could do to stop him.

“Andre, go back, Tom lost it almost immediately when he caught the scent! ” He shouted desperately at his mate, but his pleas were falling on deaf ears. Andre dropped to the ground beside him and pushed Semir aside, grabbing a solid hold on Tom so the Alpha couldn't budge whatsoever now.

"I don't smell anything, Semir. Relax." Andre said and frowned at the state Tom was in, halfway to being completely feral.

Semir sighed in relief and sat beside Tom's struggling body, stretchin his sore legs.

"I told you that being bonded comes in handy." His mate said pointedly. "Are you alright?"

Semir smiled breathlessly. “Yeah, I'm okay, he's more dazed than anything, so he hasn't tried to hurt me."

Andre nodded, reassured and frowned at Tom. "We have to get him out of here before it gets worse."

Before they could move the incapacitated Alpha though, they heard a rustling of leaves ahead and both turned to see a rather attractive woman approaching them from a distance followed by several males, which Semir realized were the biker and the two missing Alphas along with other men, all strongly reeking of Alpha scent.

Andre grabbed Semir's arm and dragged him behind, quickly moving back from Tom's body. As soon as Tom began to get up, Andre cursed and swiftly knocked his colleague out with one well aimed hit to the back of his head.

"Andre!" Semir hissed, horrified. 

"He's fine, just unconscious, shush." Andre pushed him back, glaring at the newcomers.

The young woman looked from one to another and frowned at Semir “You’re not an Alpha.” She hissed threateningly and the Alphas around her growled at Andre and Semir, the turk felt his mate tense up, threatening growl rumbling in his throat.

Andre's threatening stance caught her interest and she smiled sweetly at the intimidated Alpha.”What’s the matter big guy" she cooed, her words dripping like a sweet honey. "Don't you like my scent?Find out how it tastes?” She ran a finger down the gap in her cleavage and licked her lips. Semir felt a spark of jealousy and reached for his lover's hand, gripping it tightly. The motion didn't escape the woman's attention.

“Ah, I see," She reached for a stray lock of her gorgeous brown hair and gently placed it behind her ear, her eyes turning to Semir's sharply. "That little fuck is yours, then. Shame, you look delicious.” She smiled. “I could suck you right up until the very last drop. Bet your pet can't do that.” She stuck her tongue out and licked her finger while her eyes preyed upon Andre's. To Semir's inner relief, his mate only grew more intimidated. She just laughed it off and her eyes fell to the unconscious Tom on the ground. “Well, that's unfortunate. He looks delicious too. I hate having to pick” She licked her lips.

The Alphas around her moved closer to her.”Kill them, if the Alpha survives, maybe I'll make a special spot for him.” She chuckled.

Semir looked behind him anxiously. Where was the rest of their backup?

A roaring sound echoed through the forest as all of the Alphas moved in to attack.

Without any hesitation Andre charged at the group and Semir quickly backed away, clutching his gun tightly his eyes darting from one Alpha to another as they moved nearer, only to be promptly forced back by Andre's merciless hits. Semir swallowed thickly as one of the men slipped through Andre's furious assault and growling loudly, tried to grab the Omega. Andre shouted for his mate and Semir narrowly dodged the angry Alpha's hands and swung out with his gun, hitting him hard across the face and sending him stumbling back. Andre kicked the fallen man to ensure he wouldn't stand up.

Semir shifted his attention to the Omega woman standing in the back, observing the fight with glee and with an angry glare, went after her. As soon as she saw him, furious look flashed across her face and she screamed at the Alphas to come to her and Semir paused in startlement, but as he looked at the group, he was relieved to see his mate effectively preventing any of them to come anywhere near him and so he proceeded with his advances towards the Omega woman.

To his surprise, she pulled out a knife from her pocket and flipped it open, running at him and swinging wildly and in that moment, Semir was grateful that Andre offered to train him in self defense, because the moves his mate taught him, were the only reason he wasn't cut to pieces. He dodged the Omega's hits and caught her arm in the process, twisting it painfully until she dropped the knife with a cry. He tripped her feet and sent her flying to the ground face first, managing to knock her out in the process.

With a shaky sigh, Semir turned to the group of still fighting Alphas, somehow managing to avoid tripping over Tom's unconscious body. Andre was visibly growing tired and the Alphas continued to get up, regardless of their injuries, still too overwhelmed by the woman's scent. With one look towards her, Semir took a deep breath and took a step closer to the fighting group. He's never done something like this before, but he figured there was nothing to lose by not trying.

Soon, there was an overwhelming smell of spice lingering heavily in the air and it hit Andre so strongly that he gasped and tripped over his own feet at how dizzy it made him. It felt so familiar, yet, so much more intense than what he was used to and there was something new to it, something light and sweet hiding beneath the spicy tone. Andre was so enveloped in the scent that he didn't immediately notice that he was no longer being attacked.

The other Alphas had stopped, all frozen with their gaze simultaneously turning in one direction.

Andre slowly turned to his mate. 

Semir was staring at the group of Alphas with determination.

"Don't move."

The words were simple, yet Andre found it suddenly extremely difficult to take a single step and it took every ounce of strength in his body to move towards his mate. The heavy scent of his Omega still hanging strongly around him like a halo.

“Semir, your scent….” Andre muttered in disbelief, taking several steps to his lover, inhaling deeply.”It’s...it’s different. Sweeter.” The Alpha nearly stumbled, sneaking suspicion crawled up the back of his mind."Like you're-"

“Pregnant?” Semir nodded slowly. “Yeah.” He said softly.

The way Andre stared at him with wide eyes and completely speechless was almost comical hadn’t it been for Semir’s heart beating like a drum from anxiety.

“That's...” Andre finally croaked, shaking his head in disbelief as a smile began to spread across his lips. “Are you sure?” He was laughing now and without a warning, wrapped his arms around Semir’s waist and hoisted him up, Semir struggling to grab onto his shoulders for purchase. Andre grinning up at him excitedly.

“How far in are you? Why haven't you told me?”

Semir couldn’t help but feel a pleasant warmth spreading in his chest at Andre’s open happiness over the news, he had never seen him as excited as this before.

“2-3 weeks.” He smiled. “I took the test two days ago, I'm still trying to comprehend it myself.”

“Buying suppressants, huh?” Andre noted breathlessly. Semir blushed.

"I didn't really know how you'd react,so-"

Slowly the Alpha lowered his mate down and his eyes softened as he leaned in, brushing their lips.

“I don't think I've ever been this excited in my life.” The honest confession was whispered against Semir’s lips and he had to really try his hardest not to cry.

“Me neither,” He whispered back, his breath hitching, and fortunately his sobs hidden within their lips meeting at last.

  
\---  
  
  


“What the hell happened?” Tom groaned in pain, picking himself off the ground “Why does my back feels like someone did a round of river dance on top of me?” He straightened up, his back cracking audibly. He looked around and saw his colleagues staring down at him in amusement, holding each other close and grinning stupidly.

“Don’t tell me I missed the big announcement, Semir!” Tom whined, stumbling to his feet as the two rushed to help him. 

“Not at all, don’t worry.” Semir said, exchanging a smile with his mate.


End file.
